


Polina's Chosen Husband

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Genderswap, Marriage of Convenience, Polina adores Jim, historial au, sailor Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Miss Chekova is in a bind and goes to Captain James T. Kirk for help. Will he agree to her request?





	Polina's Chosen Husband

He'd done it rather impulsively, because that was the way he did everything in life. She'd come to him one day, terrified of what would happen if her father found out she was with child. 

"Keptain," Polina explained in her soft Russian accent, "I have made a grave mistake. If my father finds out, he will disown me for bringing shame on our family. I am.......going to have a baby." 

No wonder she'd looked so terrified. Her father was very severe about behavior and an unwed pregnancy would bring down his wrath on Polina. She was trembling with terror and Kirk hastened to comfort her. 

"Do you have somewhere to go? Tell me how I can help, Polina," he'd said earnestly, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Do you want to be smuggled on board the Enterprise?" 

"Well," she began, hesitated, then went on hurriedly. "That would be nice before the baby arrives, but I couldn't do that long, unless I gave the little one up for adoption, which I do not want to."

The look on her face made his heart squeeze in sympathy for her plight. Just barely entering womanhood and facing single motherhood. It would be a hard road for her ahead.

"Do you.....have contact with the father?" Jim asked hesitatingly, to which Polina's shook her head, a few brown curls shaking loose from her bun. 

"No, Keptain. He has no real interest in me. I made a great mistake listening to his empty words and promises and now he is gone."

"What a despicable rake," Jim said with disgust. "I'm so sorry, Polina. What can I do to help?" 

Polina gulped, put her gloved hands in Jim's, and said with her most beguiling expression, "Marry Me, Keptain!!"

Jim's face was a study in wildly changing reactions: shock, disbelief, wonder, and fear. She wanted HIM to help her rear her child? Of all people, she'd pick a wandering, jaded, somewhat past his prime sailing captain?

"Polina," he managed, when he'd recovered his voice. "I'm flattered that you'd trust me, but how am I fit to be your husband? I'm a hardened seafarer who's gone frequently." 

"But you are just and good and faithful!" Polina insisted, grey eyes working their hardest to convince him. "I do not know of anyone else I would feel safe with. I could stay with Judge Pike, but he has been in poor health recently and I would only be a burden." 

Jim sighed at these words, scratching his bearded chin as he thought about Polina's reasoning. He had always been fond of her, but was that enough for marriage? Could they stand to live with each other all the time? On one hand, He still thought she deserved someone better, with less baggage, more money, and a career on solid ground. On the other hand, could he bear to live with himself if she and the child ended up on the streets or worse?

"Are you certain about this? Being the wife of a sailor is no easy one," he warned her. "I must be away for long periods of time and the sailing life is a dangerous one." 

Polina's face never wavered. 

"Yes, I am certain, Keptain. After all even sailors need someone to come home to, do they not? Perhaps, you can show me your vessel one day. I have heard the Enterprise is a grand ship." 

"She is," Jim agreed promptly, beginning to think that marriage to her would not be such a terrible idea. She was smart, she understood his profession, and she was a delight to be around, as he'd found out hanging around her when she'd been under Pike's tutelage. 

After a bit more soul searching and inner arguments, Jim turned back to her. 

"Polina," he began soberly, "you know Marriage is a serious undertaking. I'm willing to be your husband, but you should think carefully about what being bound in wedlock to me for life would mean for you, and if you're still certain I'm the only man for the job, I'll make an appointment with Judge Pike."

Polina nodded seriously. "That is very wise advice, Keptain," she said, "but I doubt my mind will change. Some of the happiest moments in my life were with you." 

After two weeks went by with Polina's mind unchanged, Jim kept his word and had a talk with Pike, which resulted in him standing in front of the judge with Polina on his arm, listening to the reading of the ceremony.

Pike had taken some convincing, but once Polina pleaded her case again, he'd sighed, warned Jim of what would happen if he should hurt her or break his vows, and agreed to marry them. 

Polina tried to stifle a nervous giggle at Pike's serious expression as he spoke. Jim  
looked at her with amused curiosity and what she took to be affection. Polina knew she loved him and looked forward to winning his heart completely. This was a very big step he was taking for her and she wanted him to never regret it.

By the time they got to the vows, Polina had become very serious herself, cheeks turning pink as she said the solemn words to Jim. 

Then they exchanged wedding bands, which Jim had managed to procure earlier, and the deed was done.

"You are now husband and wife. You can kiss the bride, Jim," Pike said with a half smile.

Jim looked at Polina. "Do you wish me to?" He asked, uncertainly.

Did she wish to? What kind of question was that? 

Polina nodded decisively and Jim obliged her, gently meeting her lips with his own. It was brief, but it made her eyes sparkle and her cheeks heat. 

She was so pretty and winsome, the groom thought. He wasn't sure what he'd got himself into, but he looked forward to finding out.


End file.
